


Hide and Seek

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wonders how many more minutes will it take for them to notice him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Kuroko hunches down, trying to make himself as small as possible when he hears the sound of shoes against the floor. They're close, so close he can almost make out what they are saying. From the snatches of the conversation he hears, he's assuming that they're talking about him, most likely they are trying to brainstorm about his hiding place.

When the group draws closer, Kuroko thinks he's been found out but he lets out the breath he didn't realize he's been holding when they simply pass by him. He counts until three before he peeks out.

They're a couple of feet away, talking with each other and pointing randomly at the place. And like always Kuroko realizes that they completely have no idea about where he is. And after a moment more they start randomly checking places--Kuroko thinks they give him too much credit when they open a cabinet that's much too small to fit him.

When they show no signs of coming back to his hiding spot, Kuroko sighs quietly and leans back against the wall, he lets the door half cover him as he watches over his class run around the place. He wonders how many more minutes it will take before one of his students notices him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher.


End file.
